This invention relates to the application of inks, dyes, glues and other liquids to sheet or web material, and more particularly to a novel doctor blade associated with the roll which meters such liquids to an applicator.
Doctor blades heretofore employed with printing press ink and other liquid metering rolls extend the full length of the metering roll and therefore require ink collector mechanism for recovering excess liquid which discharges from the opposite ends of the metering roll. Such mechanism requires significant space at the ends of the metering roll for its installation and adds materially to the cost of the equipment. It also is not completely satisfactory, since ink or other liquid still accumulates at the ends of the metering roll as it runs off, and is transferred to the print cylinder or other applicator as undesirable excess.